WLS/GPR177 is specifically required for Wnt signaling, a key pathway in osteoblast differentiation and function and that has been the focus of our research for more than a decade. Specifically, deletion of WLS makes any cell incapable of secreting any Wnt protein. This competitive renewal will test whether the actions of WLS within cells of the osteoblast lineage affect bone mass. This builds on our work examining the importance of the Wnt receptors, Lrp5 and Lrp6, in establishing and maintaining normal bone mass within the osteoblast lineage. Two single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) located within an intron of the GPR177/Wntless gene (WLS) on human chromosome 1p31.3 are associated with significant reductions in bone mineral density (BMD) in the lumbar spine and femoral neck. While these studies identify WLS as a candidate gene in establishing and maintaining BMD, the results need to be validated and a molecular mechanism determined to put the information into biological context. A key step is to identify the cell type(s) in which the gene product functions o impact BMD. We will do this by creating genetically engineered mouse models in which Wls deficiency is restricted to specific cell types. Two specific aims will test the overarching hypothesis that WLS/GPR177 functions within osteoblasts to control bone formation and/or homeostasis. Specific Aim 1 will focus on examining Wls function in differentiated osteoblasts. Subaims will include characterizing the phenotypes associated with Osteocalcin-cre- mediated conditional deletion of Wls in osteoblasts, assessing the function in Wls in osteoblasts of skeletally mature mice by using a tamoxifen-inducible cre (Col1a1-cre), and crossing mice with high bone mass due to an Lrp5 mutation to those lacking Wls to examine the resulting phenotype. Aim 2 will examine the role of Wls within osteochondral progenitors by using Dermo1-cre mediate Wls deletion. In addition, differentiation of Wls- deficient and control primary calvarial osteoblasts will be compared to assess mechanisms which underlie the deficiencies in bone mass we have seen in our preliminary studies examining mice with targeted deletions of Wls in the osteoblast lineage.